devils trill
by hopetess
Summary: Harry plays the Devils Trill. Waiting for his mate to come and pick him up.
1. Chapter 1

**'VOLDEMORT MIND TALK'**

_'HARRY MIND TALK'_

'THINKING'

"TALKING"

Harry was sitting in the Great Hall at the start of dinner. He was sitting on the platform right in front of were the teachers sat. He had what it looked like it be a violin at his side. He flick's his wrist and the musical bass line starts to play. He picks up his violin at starts to play. He closes his eyes as he plays.

All the pure bloods knew what the song was. They also know what the song means. That is when Hermione stands up at yells " that's the devils trill how on earth can he know how to play it. I can't even do it." She is really pissed off because some one could do something she could not do. She did not like it at all. Not one bit.

All the Death Eaters children knew that when Harry played it that meant that the Dark Lord was coming. He was just the distraction for the main event.

When the song was finished the doors of the Great Hall swings open to show Lord Voldemort himself in all his glory standing there.

Harry puts his violin back into it's case very calmly. Like The Dark Lord wasn't even there. It made everyone in the hall very worried what he was doing. Was he going to kill Voldemort now. They just were not sure.

The Dark Lord starts walking up the aisle until he was half way up the hall. He stops and opens his arms and Harry flies into them. Voldemort brought him to his chest and kissed the top of his head. Harry snuggled up into his chest. He looks up at Tom and smiles. Tom looks down at Harry and smiles back at him.

**HARRY'S POINT OF VIEW.**

When I see everyone coming into the hall I know that it was time, but I wanted to make sure that everyone was there. I looked around for a few moments and found it was time for the my big moment. I just had to do this. Tom was coming and I could not let him down. He is counting on me. I flick my wrist and the bass line starts to play. I just can't wait to see the look on Hermione's face when I start to play. '_Wont she be pissed off. I just can't wait for it. Here it comes. Yes oh so sweet isn't Tom?'_

**'Yes love it is. Just a little bet longer and I will be there to pick you up. All right my Raven.'**

_'Good, because you know how much I want to see you.'_

The song was over and the whole hall was quite for once. It was so odd. But I really didn't care at this point all I care about is when my mate was going to get there.

_' I'm done Tom. When are you getting here.'_

**' Now love. I'm coming right know. Put your stuff away, and come to me.' **

_'I'm coming love.'_ I start to put my violin away. I walked up to Tom. Tom opens his arms for me. I fly into them felling so at home and safe in thous arms. He pulls me into his chest. I can hear the gasps from everyone in the hall, but I really don't care. I was right where I wonted to be in my mates arms. I had to pull away just to see the look on everyone's faces. Tom could tell what I wanted to do, so he turned me around, but still holding on to me. The only thing I could think was 'life was great.'

**NORMAL POINT OF VIEW**

Everyone just looked at Harry not really believing what they where seeing. All the doors and windows were warded closed. No one was going anywhere. Some people were stuck to their sits, so in other words they couldn't get up even if they wanted to.

Dumbledore just had the look of disbelief on his aged face. He just couldn't believe what was going on right in front of him. Than the only thing he could think was that Harry was under Voldemort's control some how. All he needed to do was get Harry out of Voldemort's control. But how he had no idea, but he was going to try at least. He just had to get his weapon back.

"Harry my boy, what are you doing. Don't you know that you are supposed to kill Voldemort not hug him. Now is your chance Harry. Do it and save the world like you meant to do." He pleaded with the boy.

"Why would I want to kill my mate, Headmaster?" Harry asked him smooth and sweet.

" Harry you don't know what you are saying. He must have you under something. Can't you see that? Just come to me Harry we can get you fixed up, but first must kill Voldemort." The Headmaster was just trying to get his pawn back. He could not let everything fall apart now. When he was so close to ruling the world.

**THE END.**


	2. petition

Dear Moderators of Fanfiction-net.

I am writing to you for better evaluation of our stories.

Lately, it came to my attention there were protests about the site management - taking down stories without announcement, especially the ones with violence and sex scenes, the last rumor says there would be complete takedown of stories with same-sex pairing.

I call those actions bullshit. If a kid wanders about in a library, there are no sticklers that say this book or DVD's kid-rated or T-rated or even M-rated, and with today's technology, they can borrow movies that have an explicit violence or sex scenes thrown in, and watch it when their parents are away. The point I am trying to make is that your prohibition methods until now are lacking in a way.

I understand your concern, however _**most of the respective authors on this site mark the stories appropriately, however we can't be held liable if our readers ignore our warnings, be they under-age or not. **_What we write is fanfiction, and any reasonable person would take it as a such – we don't intend to produce full-time perverts, deviants or psychopaths_**. Writing is our way of letting down, expressing our views, sometimes our frustrations and imagination in a relatively harmless way that entertains the massses , and provides us with a feedback and helps sharpening our writing experience. **_

_**This site is famous for hosting the most of stories of excellent quality and quantity on the web, even if most of them could be classified M-rated, even if there is no sex scenes in them.**_ With your latest ... proactive measures in lieu of protecting innocent eyes of young generation (yeah_ right_ _/snorts/_), is dangerously close to losing its stellar reputation as such, as there could be a mass exodus of those prolific authors to other sites, if you continue to pursue your venue of righteous deleting of anything that is more than a T-rated.

To counter this absurd measure,_** I, along with my co-writers on this site, petition for installing MA rating for the stories with explicitly violent and sexual scenes, and I urge you, the Moderators, to install some counter-measures to limit the underage kids, - for example, set separate warning and neccessary log-in for MA rated stories instead of deleting them.**_ You did an excellent job with renewing the site appearance, but it leaves a bitter taste in the mouth when you take down stories and accounts without alerting their authors.

Thank you for your hard work, time and attention and I hope for good news soon,

Eirenei.

* * *

To my readers

I apologize for the lack of chapter, but as you see there, I joined the movement for keeping the M-rated stories on the site. I joined it because my stories are precious to me, and also because I am a long-standing visitor and dweller on this site. I began to write because of the stories on this site, because the writers here inspired me, even if their stories were more or less T and M, or even MA rated, while technically, they were T or M. My stories can also rate M, because it is long, hard and bloody road - real life is not all sunshine and daisies, and who says fanfiction should mimic Teletubbies in any way, shape or form? No offense to Teletubbies worshippers. _/clears throat/_

_Ahem_. I am sure you enjoy my stories, and with my little petition, I don't know whether or not I will keep my account here, on account that I joined the petition movement, but rest assured, I will continue to post the stories – you will find them on AO3 from November on, and I will see what I can do about posting to other sites. Anyone who is interested in following me, send me a PM and I will try to answer regarding to where and when I will move the stories.

**_I would really like to stay here and share my stories with you, but for that,___**** I **need your help. Please join the petition - copy the letter tell your friends and post it on your account here or write to the Moderators yoursleves – any help and any vote in the favor of M and MA stories remaining on this site would be a welcome one. So get your paws into the ink and step your signature, if you would _/dryly/_. No need to kill plotdragons, even if they can be a pretty annoying bunch.

Thank you for your time and understanding,

Eirenei

_**Pawprints of the writers and readers FOR petition (Join us, we need YOU!):**_

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

tstoldt

Mystic 6 tailed Naruto

ElementalMaster16

Dark Vizard447

Darth Void Sage of the Force

Shiso no Kitsune

The Sinful

Kage640

Ihateheroes

swords of twilight

Kyuubi16

darthkamon

narutodragon

bunji the wolf

Cjonwalrus

Killjoy3000

blueexorist

White Whiskey

Ying the Nine Tail Fox

Gin of the wicked smile

tstoldt

The wolf god Fenri

JazzyJ09

sleepers4u

The Unknown 007

Gallantmon228

MKTerra

Gunbladez19

Forgottenkami

RHatch89

SoulKingonCrack

Dreadman75

Knives91

The Lemon Sage

Dark Spidey

VioletTragedies

Eon The Cat of Shadows

kazikamikaze24

animegamemaster6

LLOYDROCKS

demented-squirrel

swords of dawn

The Immoral Flame

blueexorist

Challenger

Shywhitefox

drp83

Bethrezen

Dragon6

bellxross

unweymexicano

The First Kitsukage

kingdom219

brown phantom

littleking9512

kurokamiDG

Auumaan

FrancineBlossom

BDG420

Her Dark Poet

bloodrosepsycho

Shen an Calhar

NarutoMasterSage4040

Masamune X23

Kuromoki

Sliver Lynx

devilzxknight86

Unis Crimson

Zero X Limit

reven228

JAKdaRIPPER

Third Fang

IRAssault

Grumpywinter

absolutezero001

Single Silver Eye

animekingmike

Daniel Lynx

zerohour20xx

Darth Drafter

arturus

Iseal

Shisarakage

Uzunaru999

Dark-Knight

fearme80

Devilsummoner666

slicerness

Toa Naruto

Soleneus

kagedoragon

dansama92

KamenRiderNexus

Captive Crimson

KyuubiiLover27

MozillaEverer

4rm36uy

ebm6969

Repiece

phantomshadowdragon

Colonel Eagle

Timothy1988

ShadowZenith

awsm125

The Purple Critic

Darkepyon

Zombyra

brickster409

ChaosSonic1

Leaf Ranger

SoulEmbrace2010

Oni Shin

Silverknight17

Specter637

HunterBerserkerWolf

shadow-red0

The Roaming Shadow

bucketbot

AvalonNakamura

Avacii

Maxwell Gray

Silvdra-zero

Arashi walker

Lord of Daemons

Lord Anime

CloudRed1988

forestscout

The Lost Mana

Red Warrior of Light

TUAOA MORRISTOFOX

Mr. Alaska

Swagnilla-Ice-1985

MugetsuIchigo

bloodlust002

Nerverean

Kage Biju

JK10

OBSERVER01

MistressWinowyll

Count Kulalu

ronin504

ted009

Ralmidaz

lederra

Time Hollow

fg7dragon

chaosthesith89

DanteSparda894

bellxross

Zyber Elethone

WizardsGirl

Artic_uno_13

Severus-Is-My-Man5690

Eirenei

Hopetess


End file.
